New York Minutes
by purrpickle
Summary: Dantanchel drabbles and short stories, all one-shots. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. So this is a new collection story for me. Unless otherwise stated, none of these stories are related, and all are one-shots.

Anyway, this was prompted by pointblanklove, who provided the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel's never had a girlfriend before, let alone two. It's a new experience, and frankly, a little overwhelming. They're still pretty new (as a _polyamorous threesome _and not just Santana and Dani, and Rachel sleeping with Santana and Dani at separate times), and while it hasn't been the smoothest transition, Rachel knows she's still been the happiest she's been in a long time.

Hearing the door push open, Rachel cranes her neck around. Looking over her glasses she only pulls out when her eyes are unable to keep her contacts in any longer, she smiles when Dani's beaming face greets her.

"Hey Rache." Ducking down, Dani retrieves her bag, hops over to the couch as soon as the door is closed, and drops a kiss to Rachel's cheek. "I didn't know you had glasses," she comments, reaching out a hand to touch the side of the frames. "San in the shower?"

Bypassing her to tangle her fingers into Dani's hair, tugging her onto her knees next to her, Rachel gives her a proper kiss. "My eyes are tired today," she answers, laughing when Dani pushes her down onto her back on the cushions, "And yes, she is."

"Well you should wear them more often. They're cute." She nods, studying Rachel intently, and adds, "Yeah, definitely cute." Grinning, Dani initiates the kiss this time, wriggling her thighs in between Rachel's legs to settle herself more comfortably on her. Her tongue presses into Rachel's mouth, "Mmm... You taste like strawberries. And, _uhh_." Making a face, the dirty blonde fishes for something between their bodies, "Book pressing in awkward places!"

"Not so comfortable for me, either!" Trying to help, rolling and moving around, when Dani finally manages to pull the book out, tossing it onto the nearest surface, Rachel takes the opportunity to kiss the bottom of her jaw and her neck – wherever she can reach, really. Dani's different than Santana and Finn and everyone else Rachel's been with; her skin is softer, the feel of her hair, how her body fits against her, barely taller than her, and her scent... Rachel loves it.

"Do you want me to take your glasses, too?"

Humming in agreement, Rachel barely has time to wait for Dani to accept and deposit them before the girl pushes herself back down, into her prior position. Propping herself up on her elbows on either side of Rachel, she smirks. "Hi."

Rachel smiles back. "I like you on top of me," she admits softly. Circling her arms around Dani's waist, she pulls her closer.

"Then it's a good thing I like being on top of you." Leaning forward, her bangs falling to tickle Rachel's forehead, Dani slowly rolls her hips forward. Catching Rachel's surprised gasp in her mouth, the taller girl slides her hands under her sides, crushing their chests together.

_Ohh_. Arching into her, Rachel moans. She likes this. A lot. She's always been attracted to Dani in some way, even from the beginning, but now, having let that feeling grow and putting a _name_ to it…? Electricity. She and Santana make Rachel feel electric.

It's not exactly harmed by the fact that Dani's a practiced kisser, too. While Rachel has had her fair share of kissing practice, Dani was assured and dominant from the start. She knew boundaries and what not to do's, of course, but being Rachel's first female kiss, she'd managed to set the bar pretty high.

She was also learning how to read Rachel's body very well.

Speaking of…

"_Eaghh_!" "_Ughh_!" Shrieking when extra weight suddenly drops down on them, a larger body pouncing on Dani's back, Rachel grunts as Dani's cheek bounces off of her's. Anger flaring up as feeling starts flooding back into her limbs after the initial shock, Rachel fights to pull herself back enough to see over Dani's head. Already knowing who it is due to the laughter and Dani's outraged admonishments, her body squirming on Rachel's as she's trying to turn around and not exactly doing anything to stop from Rachel's body reacting happily, even if it's not too comfortable, Rachel finally gives in and slumps back. At least she's not getting squished painfully.

"You could have _hurt _us!" Dani snaps, caught awkwardly where she can't prevent herself from falling sideways into Rachel and can't get a grip on Santana to keep herself up. "And, get off! We're squishing – we're squishing Rachel."

"I could do better," Rachel agrees.

Shifting forward, wrapping her arm around Dani's shoulders, her other hooking over the back of the couch, Santana peers at Rachel. "You know you like being under us," she smirks. Dani sighs at the obvious double entendre, meeting Rachel's gaze and rolling her eyes, grinning lightly.

Rachel rolls her eyes as well before looking at Santana. "Be that as it may…" she draws in a deep breath, lifting an eyebrow, and reaches up to grab both of Santana and Dani's cheeks, "I'd really like to get up now."

Groaning, "Spoilsport," Santana nips Rachel's thumb, presses a quick kiss to the back of Dani's head, and shoves herself off of them. Grunting at the extra pressure, heat having flared after the bite, Rachel laughs when Dani slips fully back around to peck her lips and push off, heading to the bathroom while announcing that it's her turn to take a shower. Almost immediately, Rachel's body barely getting enough time to relax and breathe, Santana is bending over her, a hand pressed to the back of the couch to keep her balance. "San - ?"

"My turn for a kiss," Santana smirks, pushing her hair behind her ear to get it out of the way.

Sighing and faking impatience, Rachel sits up. "Oh, alright."

"You make it sound like it's a chore."

"Well, you _did _crush me."

Santana widens her eyes comically, deadpanning, "You're saying I'm fat?"

"Oh be quiet and come here. You know I would never fall into such cliché-ish female banter." Snagging her hand in the collar of Santana's waitress top, Rachel pulls her in close, smiling, "Now. Before you leave without getting _anything_." Rachel knows Santana knows she's not joking. The girl had learned the hard way that Rachel would leave her high and dry with numerous obnoxious sexts and pictures during her shift, so effective that she had to drag Dani into the supply closet during their break to relieve the tension. Rachel hadn't minded; after all, she'd been sending Dani the same kind of things. And how the two had double teamed her when they got home, right before _Rachel's _shift…? Rachel still has dreams about it.

But anyway. Santana smells like her shampoo and perfume, her skin still warmed from the shower. Her eyes have darkened, and as they flicker down to take in Rachel's slightly pouting lips, her own quirk up. "What if I want to take that chance?"

Rachel closes her eyes. She can feel Santana's breath, and the awareness of Santana's body close to hers, and it's combining with the feeling Dani had left her from before to make her feel extra electric. In some capacity or the other, Santana had _always _affected her this way; she'd barely survived the first time they'd had sex. "Just kiss me."

Instead of responding verbally, Santana does. Breathing in deeply through her nose, Santana closes the distance, her free hand cupping and massaging the back of Rachel's head, angling her into a better position. Mmming as she deepens the kiss, Rachel wraps her arms around her girlfriend's sides. She also likes this. A lot. The way Santana feels against her is incredibly satisfying, the lines of her body exciting in ways different than how anyone else feels or had felt against her. And she _definitely_ lives up to the bar Dani had set for kissing. Not that Rachel had ever doubted that.

Sucking on Rachel's lower lip, Santana bites down on it, soothing the hurt with her tongue a second later.

Moaning, Rachel moans again for a different reason as the alarm on Santana's phone goes off. "Oh," she exhales, pushing her fingers between their lips when Santana continues trying to kiss her even as her hand searches for her phone in her pocket, "No, you need, you need to go."

Santana groans gutturally. Finally finding her phone, she straightens, pushing her wave of hair behind her shoulder. Turning off the alarm, she narrows her eyes at Rachel, "Sometimes it's _so _annoying how you want me to keep my job."

Rolling her eyes at Santana's following grin, Rachel pats her thigh. "Come on. Let me up and go to work." It is about time she gets off that couch anyway.

"Fiiiiiiine." Providing her hand to help pull Rachel up, Santana sighs and fluffs her hair out. Tugging her skirt and blouse to straighten them out, she turns to Rachel. "Do I need to use the mirror?"

Rachel studies her. "Let me see…" Tucking a stray strand of hair behind Santana's ear and swiping her thumb over her upper lip to wipe away a streak of lipstick, Rachel smiles at her. Santana is always beautiful. "Perfect."

Santana smiles makes Rachel's heart thump. "Thanks."

"Oh, Santana, let me see you out. I forgot to get the mail," Dani calls out as she walks out from the bathroom. Flushed from the heat and clad in pajama pants and a wife beater, running a towel through her hair, she looks absolutely stunning, and Rachel knows the expression on her face is mirrored by Santana. Stopping in front of them, Dani raises her eyebrow, placing her hand on her hip after draping the towel over her shoulders. She grins. "Well?"

And on that note, Rachel thinks as she waves the two girls off, pausing to retrieve her glasses on her way to the kitchen to make her afternoon smoothie, she should get her energy up for when Dani comes back.

Rachel's never had a girlfriend before, let alone two. But, she grins to herself, taking a deep sip of her smoothie and playing with the condensation on the glass, she can't say she's not enjoying it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon, who provided the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

"Santana thinks I have thing for you," Dani shrugs with a smile, and Rachel, flustered and blushing, nearly chokes on her drink. Along with the widening of her eyes, it's cute on the shorter girl, and Dani tilts her head to watch her better. She puts an innocent expression on her face. "Isn't that funny?"

Rachel swallows, then almost immediately takes another sip. "I... Don't see how possible amorous feelings toward someone other than your partner would be funny, but that's only my personal opinion."

Her smile widening, that being the kind of answer she'd expected, Dani pokes Rachel's side before tapping her cup with her own. "Lighten up, Rache! This is all in good fun." Throwing back the rest of her vodka and what was probably some sort of Mountain Dew supermarket generic, she's not surprised when Rachel smiles and laughs nervously, excusing herself with a comment about going to see about who was running the audio system because Men at Work was _not _an appropriate music choice. Crossing her arm across her chest, watching the other girl go, Dani turns as a familiar, welcome body steps up next to her.

Santana hands her another drink. She looks to where Rachel had walked off, "Well she left quickly. What, was there a tweet about a fire sale of Barbra memorabilia or a sale at Gap Kids?"

"I think she saw you coming," Dani slides the new cup into her old one, leaning in to give Santana a quick kiss. Pulling back, she grins. "And from what you've told me, she doesn't shop at Gap anymore. No, I believe I flustered her." Grabbing her girlfriend's hand, she starts pulling her towards the cordoned off dance floor, winking, "Dance with me?"

* * *

The second time Dani gets some alone time with Rachel, it's after almost an hour of hot and heavy dancing with Santana. She's flush with exertion, arousal running through her body that she's had no chance of getting taken care of. Pushing sweaty bangs away from her forehead, pulling off her over shirt to hang over the chair near the front door of whoever it was' apartment, and getting ready to gulp down a thirst quenching mouthful of that same Mountain Dew supermarket generic, she's not prepared for someone colliding with her. Gasping as her drink splatters all over her hand and light blue shirt, Dani barely registers Rachel's frantic apologies before the girl is pulling her into the bathroom she'd just stepped out of.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. I _should _have seen you, or, rather, been looking to see if anyone was drunkenly staggering around outside. Not that _you _are drunkenly staggering. Or are you? Not that it matters if you are, of course. Here, I'm sorry. Sit."

Sitting down onto the closed toilet lid, Dani blinks at the girl chattering a mile a minute at her, having to grin when she turns back around with toilet paper wet from the tap in her hands. "Rachel. Rachel, calm down." Putting her hand up, deflecting Rachel from dabbing at her chest, she sets her drink down onto the sink next to her so she can grab Rachel's hands, "Can you even really see the change to my shirt?" Even if it's ridiculous, it's still endearing how concerned Rachel is.

Halting, caught off guard by Dani stopping her, Rachel hovers over her. "I..." her gaze darts down, and when she licks her lips, Dani can feel her insides squirm, "I'm still sorry."

Letting go of her, Dani shrugs. "I'm fine." She holds up three of her fingers, grinning, "Scout's honor."

Almost with a rush of relief, a wide, beatific smile stretches across Rachel's face. "Good. I'm glad. But, I can find Santana?"

Pushing her tongue into her cheek, Dani smiles. "I'd like that." Though Rachel's cute, and there's probably something there - like Santana had said - right now, Dani wants - no, she takes in the energy still broiling inside of her body, _needs _- her girlfriend.

"Okay." Rachel smiles again. It's also cute, and Dani can't help watching her back out of the bathroom, smiling when she gestures out the door, "I'll go get her."

"Thanks!" Dani calls after her, blowing air out of her cheeks as the other girl closes the door behind her. "Only a harmless crush," she exhales, knowing that it's Santana, at this time, who's more attracted to Rachel than she is. She pats her palms on her thighs, then eyes the bathtub. Yes. She grins, looking up as the door opens, Santana stalking in with eyes as dark as Dani's ever seen them, that bathtub looks like it's the _perfect_ size for two girls to have sex in.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Prompt from pupofstuff, who supplied the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

"Rachel, that pout is not going to work this time because there is _no_ way that is coming into our bedroom."

"But..."

"No." Rolling her eyes, Santana looked at Dani to help her. "Dani?"

The dirty blonde crossed her arms. She nodded. "Rachel. Not tonight."

Ignoring Santana's agreeing murmur, Rachel strengthened her pout. "But how will it hurt us?"

"Beside the point," Dani raised her eyebrows.

Rachel frowned. "Not beside the point."

A smirk moved Santana's lips up. "_So_ beside the point."

Huffing, Rachel dropped her hands. "Fine," she sighed, casting the Ultimate Barbra Streisand CD set a disappointed look after setting it down on the table near the couch, "Not like our sex life needs her, anyway."

Exchanging exultant glances, Dani and Santana reached forward to grab Rachel's hands. "C'mon," Dani tugged her forward, into the bedroom, Santana already lifting her shirt over her head, peppering kissing along her rib cage as they tumbled onto the bed, "I think we're enough, yeah?"

"_Oh_!" Rachel gasped, slamming her lips into Dani's, her fingers tangling in Santana's hair as she moved down her abs, "Yes, yes, I think you've proven yourself _more _than _enough_..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Prompt from pupofstuff, who supplied the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

"If we don't fix this by the time Rachel gets back, we're both dead." Her hand stuffed into her hair, pushing her bangs back from her forehead, Dani stared at the mess she and Santana had made in the kitchen.

"You don't think I don't know that?" Throwing the pile of towels she'd retrieved from the hamper onto most of the coconut whipped cream on the floor, dropping to her knees on the fluffiest ones to start spreading them out, Santana barked at Dani to join her while pushing a couple of towels at her, "Get the carob sauce! _Fuck_, how did this get everywhere?"

"Two words: us and sex. And if you want to be technical," Dani grunted, scrubbing vainly at the dark brown mess, glaring at the other girl, "It's because you found me, and I quote, 'extra smokin' hot bakin' for our girl.'"

Santana's lips quirked up. "Not like you could have said no."

Dani smirked. "Not my fault this 100% Sapphic goddess' irresistible."

Pulling up one of the smallest towels, and heedless of the whipped cream smeared all over it, Santana tossed it at Dani's face. Spluttering, throwing it back at her, the dirty blonde grinned when it hit its mark. Unsurprisingly, less than a minute later, they were kissing furiously, Dani on top of Santana with Santana's back to the floor and towels.

"No, no," Santana grunted, "Clean this. Rachel'll kill us."

Pulling back to get enough air to answer, Dani groaned. "You kissed me first," she asserted, rolling off of Santana to put space between them, "_You _stop being irresistible. Oh _god_." She weakly lifted her arm, having to laugh when Santana grimaced, doing the same, "It's all over me again, isn't it?"

"Actually... It's all over both of you," Rachel's voice came from near the entrance from the living room area. Sounding cautiously amused and somewhat curious, the girl had her hand over her mouth to hide her laugh even as she stared at the kitchen. "_What_ happened here?"

Laughing painfully, Santana propping herself up on the palm of her hand next to her, Dani sat up as well. "Uhm... I tried making you dessert for tonight," she explained. "For our anniversary."

"I see." Raising her eyebrow, Rachel took a careful step closer, utilizing the towels scattered on the floor to get between her girlfriends, finally squatting down to grin at them on their level, "No more explanation than that?" She swiped her finger through a glob of carob, looking at it before wiping it off on a towel.

Santana and Dani exchanged glances. "That's our story, and we're sticking to it."

"Right." Meeting both of their gazes, first Santana and then Dani, Rachel's eyes drifted off to the side. "And that's... _Not_... Dani's underwear," she pointed, looking incredibly too amused, "Hanging off the top of the refrigerator?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This is version A for a prompt from an anon, who provided the first sentence - because I can't just come up with one answer to it! :D Thanks!

* * *

"Are you asking me to be in a polyamorous relationship because you have genuine feelings for me, or are you just scared because things are getting serious between you and Dani?"

Dark, wide eyes glared at Rachel. "Hey," Santana began, then paused, her jaw working as Rachel stared holes into her in turn, "You don't know what you're talking about."

Exhaling loudly, Rachel rolled her eyes up in the air. "Tell me," she set her chin on her fist, looking at the girl sitting next to her on her knees on the couch, "When did you come up with this..." She twirled her hand in the air, eyebrows rising, "Idea?

"Was it," she continued, planting her hand squarely on the couch cushion so she could lean in, breath playing across Santana's lips as Santana reflexively leaned back, "When Dani first invited you into her bedroom after you became 'official'? Or when she first told you she was falling for you?

"Or even," she shuttered her gaze, lips pursing, "The second you started feeling your affections turn serious?" When Santana didn't respond right away, Rachel sighed. She leaned back. "I'm not your crutch, Santana." Pressing her hand to Santana's knee, quickly, fleeting, as if flames licked at her fingertips, she stood up. Her mouth flattened, strength flowing up through her throat to allow her finish with a soft, repeated, "I'm not your crutch," before she stepped away.

Staring at her, unable to speak, Santana watched as Rachel left for her bedroom. "I never…" she started, then stopped, then started again, shaking her head as she smiled lopsidedly at the ceiling, "I never said you were."

Forty-five minutes later, barely waiting for Dani to open her door, Santana stepped into her. "Your turn," she husked, almost laughing as she wrapped arms around Dani, "Good luck."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Prompt from lightbluenymphadora, who supplied the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

"I can't - it's stuck!"

"Dani, if you don't get that CD out of there this instant, we're going to be stuck listening to Rachel's iPod the whole drive back. I am _not_ going to do that again! I barely survived. I'm not lying. I barely survived." Glaring back and forth at Dani and the road, Santana is, legitimately, one second away from pulling the car over to try to extricate the CD herself. She'll even use force, if necessary. Never again. _Never again_.

Her mouth halfway between grinning and scowling at her girlfriend's tone, Dani pushes the eject button again. At the whir and _No Disc _blinking on the screen, she huffs. "Still not working. Here, what if I try to put another CD in? Hmm..." Grabbing up the CD case from the middle console, and ignoring Santana's frustrated impatient sigh as she does so, her fingers curl aimlessly in the air. "Which CD to use...?"

When she doesn't make a move soon enough, Santana snaps, "Jesus Christ, just _pick _one already!"

Rolling her eyes, Dani pulls one out. "_Fine_. ...Ke$ha, it is." Pushing it slowly into the CD slot, near the bottom, she narrows her eyes, sighing and sitting back when the stuck CD slowly, reluctantly, slides out. "Got it!"

Almost instantly, Santana's body relaxes. "I love Rachel," she shakes her head, "But god knows I can only take her music in small doses. This chica needs to _move_. Not ballad myself to death."

Grinning, Dani puts both CDs into the case; zipping it closed and tossing it into the backseat, she sits back into her seat. Nodding along, she suddenly smirks, turning to look at Santana, "You think she's going to change too much from her leotard?"

Santana laughs. "If she doesn't, you know we're going to have to take turns with her in the backseat."

Grinning, Dani grabs Santana's hand from her thigh, squeezing it. "Good thing we all have our driver's license, then," she teases, leaning in to kiss Santana as soon as they're pulled into the nearest spot in the NYADA parking lot. Because really, she thinks, moaning and thrilling as Santana kisses her back, pushing her tongue into her mouth, there's going to be a _hell_ of a lot of naughty backseat sexings and cuddlings on their way to and from Ohio - - and _no way_ will only one of them be stuck driving the whole way!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon, who supplied the first two sentences, as well as Dani and Rachel in the bathroom together prolly after a bath (bonus if they're both together with Santana). Thanks!

* * *

"Hey, Dani? Have you ever noticed that we somehow look alike?"

Opening her eyes as soon as she was done rubbing her extra towel through her hair, Dani looked at Rachel. She tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Already finished wrapping her own personal towel around her body, Rachel tucked the end into the top, over her breasts. "You and me," she smiled, pushing a wet bang behind her ear, "We have a lot, physically, in common."

Dani squinted her eyes. Stepping forward, sliding her hands around Rachel's waist, cupping her hips, she smiled. "And if I... _Barely... _Agree with the base idea of what you're saying...?

"Like..." she continued, smiling when Rachel lifted her chin, meeting her gaze head on, "The features of our face?"

Rachel nodded.

"Our heights...?"

Nodding again, Rachel locked her arms around the barely taller girl's neck.

Dani grinned, pressing a quick kiss to the bridge of the other girl's nose. "And anything else, so what? It's not like it means I'm - _we're_ – narcissistic for loving each other."

Rachel sucked her lower lip into her mouth. "Maybe we should ask Santana what _she_ thinks?" she asked, cheeks dimpling.

Dani laughed. "I don't see why not." Dropping a loud kiss to Rachel's mouth, she pulled her in close. "But seriously," she lowered her voice, "So? We still love each other, and we love Santana. Who gives a _damn _if we - _you and me_ - look similar?" Smirking, she curled her fingers around Rachel's jaw, bringing her in close to kiss her deeply, "It's not like we're related!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Dani wants a puppy. Thanks!

* * *

"I'm thinking about getting a puppy," Dani announced, dropping her stack of plates in the sink. It was almost like a punch line, and Santana waited for her to continue. But when she didn't, instead turning on her heel to give Santana a bright smile, Santana gawked at her. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Like a heart attack." Dani raised her hand. Then, grinning, she skipped forward, pushing up on her toes to kiss Santana's nose, "So, can we?"

Blinking, Santana crossed her arms. "Why..." she started, drawing out the word, "Are you asking me? It's _your_ apartment, isn't it?"

"Like we don't spend half our time there anyway," Rachel interjected, breezing past the two to deposit her container of dirty dishes into the sink on top of Dani's; sighing, pushing a stray bang behind her ear, she spun to face her girlfriend's, "What are we talking about?"

"Dani doesn't want me to be the only bitch in our relationship anymore," Santana supplied.

"Hey!" Poking Santana's shoulder, Dani rolled her eyes, then smiled at Rachel, "That's assuming it'll be a female." Sliding her hand down, she tugged on Santana's, "And you're all the bitch I need, baby."

The washer sliding into place to take care of what the girls had deposited made a gagging noise, but Santana cut him off with a loud, sharp string of Spanish. Tilting her head triumphantly when he blanched and stuffed his hands into the suds, snatching up a sponge, Santana snapped her fingers, "Ahuh. You know it."

Exchanging a glance with Dani first, along with an amused smirk, Rachel grabbed both girls' wrists, tugging them into the only free space in the kitchen. "Okay, now, what are we talking about?"

Dani squeezed her hand. "I want..."

Rachel arched an eyebrow.

"A puppy!"

It was Rachel's turn to blink, and, seeing it, Santana laughed. "See?" she led.

"Are..." Starting, then stopping, having to swallow to get the strangled tone out of her voice, Rachel took a step towards Dani, hopefully almost whispering out, "Really? But… Would you have enough time at home for one?"

Almost immediately, Santana blanched. "Hey! No, no puppy - "

Dani cut her off, eyes bright. "Wait, wait, you know that kid who lives next to me? The one who I sometimes buy alcohol from when I'm too lazy to go to the market?"

Rachel nodded intensely.

"His day job's a dog walker! How perfect is _that_?"

"_Ahh_!" Practically screaming, bouncing up and down and clapping her hands, Rachel's eyes sparkled, then gleamed, "Are you _serious_? _We can get a_ _puppy_? My fathers never let me have one, but if, if - !" She rounded on Santana, "_Sanny_! Puppy! _Puppy_!"

Santana threw her hands up. "No! No, we can't take care of anyone - any_thing_ - else. Are you _crazy_? _Both of you_?" Anticipating Dani and Rachel's pouts, she shook her head, firming her expression. "Have either of you even _had _a dog before? It's - it's like a _kid_, _Jesus_, and none of us are ready for _that_!"

But she was fighting a losing battle. And, only acquiescing to open her ears to the possibility after both girls had drawn her into a hard, excited kiss, vibrating against her, Santana turned her mind into trying to mentally calculate how much money would be taken from her bank account.

"…_Fine_," she finally gave in, "But if that pup gets _one _tooth on _any _of my things, it's – no, _I'm_ – _outta _there!" She did, after all, still technically live with Kurt in the loft.

"Then just keep your stuff away from where it can get at it," Rachel patted her shoulder, beaming, Dani barely allowing any time to nod along before erupting into chatter about what breed and where they should pick it out and what name would be best.

Santana crossed her arms again. "You're lucky I love you guys," she muttered sullenly. It was mostly for show, as she knew she'd eventually warm to the idea, but still... Milk it for what she could, right?

Practically falling into her plan (and knowing it), Dani kissed her cheek. "Thank you, baby. We…" Rachel kissed her other cheek, and only then did Santana allow herself to smile, "Love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **This is inspired by doc-rokstar, who told me that she loves my threesome fics, and that I left her wanting more Puckleberrypez _and _Dantanchel... And this is where my mind went. Aggressively AU, and probably not what she meant, but here you go anyway. XD Thanks!

* * *

When Santana and Rachel moved to New York, Puck hadn't thought anything about being afraid his relationship would suffer. He just needed to spend a school year accumulating his own money before he could join them and be proud of it, and, hey, he saw them enough in Lima to secure how much they, _all three _of them, needed each other, so...

But when he finally showed up in New York, suitcases and guitar in tow because he was finally ready to join his girls permanently, an unfamiliar girl had opened the door. Not Kurt, not Santana, and not Rachel, it was someone new. And when Santana had come up behind her, cuddling her securely before spotting him, Puck had suddenly realized what was going on.

"You..." he'd started, as calmly as he could, slipping the strap of his guitar case over his shoulder before depositing it near the door, setting his suitcases down next to it after stepping forward to clear the door, "You're new."

Squinting, obviously confused at the sudden thick layer of tension in the apartment, the girl's face had almost immediately shocked white after Santana had let go of his name in the silence. Still, swallowing, barely smiling, she'd stepped forward, hand out. "Dani," She'd introduced herself, gripping his hand solidly even as her eyes skittered away from his, "I've... Heard a lot about you."

But Puck hadn't heard about her. Not at all. And, as he threw back an ice cold glass of water, staring at the distorted image of Rachel and Santana through it, he had to fight back the urge to cry

Because Puck didn't cry. It wasn't in his makeup. No.

He lowered the glass, setting it into the kitchen counter.

No, he got even.

He fucking, and _through fucking_, got even.

Hours later, with Rachel and Santana's voices thick with orgasms shouting his name hot on his body, Puck clenched his jaw. His girls wanted this girl? Had... He gritted his teeth harder, _had _this girl?

The next day, having stolen Dani's number from Santana's cell, Puck called her up. Told her to meet him at the diner before her shift. Sliding into the booth she was already inhabiting when he got there, hours before _his _girls' shifts, he studied her.

Dani was hot. Sexy. Appealing.

Something _new_.

Maybe he couldn't blame Santana and Rachel.

She answered his hello with her own, sitting up straight with the barest hint of guilt on her face. Puck knew how to read people, a byproduct of his childhood, and he had to give her credit.

No, he couldn't blame Rachel and Santana.

She was confident and new and bright, just the type of girl Puck would have easily banged two years ago. It wasn't like he was strictly faithful to the girls, in LA as he was, but this? This girl? This girl and _them_? He knew it was different.

He wasn't stupid, after all.

"Listen up," he interrupted her, slapping his palm on the table and not feeling guilty or bad about it, "These girls are crazy amazing. I know it. You know it. Don't deny it. I may not deserve much, but I _know _I don't deserve being lied to. I've loved them for more years than you could _begin_ to get."

That was true. He'd known Rachel since he was a kid, and Santana? She had been his since freshmen year.

"_But_," he ground out, raising his finger to point at her, "They want you. So. You strictly vag or I got a chance gettin' all up on you?"

Dani opened her mouth, something on the tip of her tongue. Puck could see it, expecting a slap or coarse word. But instead, cheeks red and eyes flashing, she looked at him, her gaze dragging up and down from his newly non-mohawk to where the table cut into his abs. "You," she whispered, raising her chin and eyebrows, tongue coming out to lick along her lower lip, "Are you trying to prove me wrong?"

And, tens of minutes later, in one of the closets of the diner, barely allowing himself to think about what was happening until he got his rocks off, Puck wondered just how fast he was going to hell for fucking a girl who hadn't had a dick in years - and who had fucked his girlfriends countless times before he'd shown up.

But, he gasped, feeling smug and holding Dani close to him, cumming into her hand and staring down at her as she finally got off on his thigh – as if he'd started on the beginning of retrieving his equilibration in regards to his relationship and _fuck _those who thought he was being a pussy! – good thing he was man enough to satisfy not one, not two, but _three_ god-fucking-hot girls.

Good thing, he puffed again, gritting his teeth as he pulled his jeans back up, zipping them and stepping away before giving Dani a lazy, hot grin, already fishing for his phone in his pocket so he could text Rachel and Santana again, wanting to see them…

A good thing that meant he'd be good enough to keep…

He didn't look at Dani as he turned, walking out of the closet.

…Rachel and Santana, right?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Prompt from lightbluenymphadora, who provided the first sentence. I don't even know. XD Thanks!

* * *

"Look, what if we just stop at the next one and buy it?"

But Rachel's already too deeply entrenched in her stubbornness. Santana can see all the signs, and it does nothing to help her mood. Made even worse by the fact that Dani hasn't been around enough to recognize the power play the smaller girl is putting on, and is hurriedly trying to placate her, she can only chew on the inside of her lip and look outside the windshield. She is, after all, the one driving; can't stop that now, _no _matter what Dani is saying.

"That's not good enough," Rachel presses. Her eyes are burning, even in the rear view mirror, and Santana can feel her resolve not to butt in with a scathing remark weakening. _Jesus _does that girl often have a stick up her ass.

Dani closes her eyes. Santana can see the flexing of her jaw out of the corner of her eye. Still, the girl tries to gentle her voice. "Then what _is_ good enough?" she asks.

It takes Rachel more time to answer than Santana expects, and she glances up to watch her look out of the window. "Never mind," she finally allows thickly, seemingly as if there are more words on the tip of her tongue, but instead, wastes time. However, when Santana's sure she's done talking, her body stiffens again, and she crosses her arms. "I just don't know why you couldn't have stopped for me."

"Couldn't have - couldn't have _stopped_ for you? Rachel. _God_. You brought it up _after _we'd already passed the exit!" Yup. Santana's done catering to her.

"Like you didn't know with, I don't know, _all _the times I'd brought it up _before _we got into the car? Days, nay, _weeks _before this trip?" Her voice shrill, rising, shaking her head so violently that it's making her hair whip back and forth, Rachel's palms slap onto the backseat under her. "Santana, I _swear_, sometimes, it's like you just don't care about _anything _I have to say!"

Right as Santana's about to retort back, a loud whistle bounces back and forth, trapped in the car and searing all of their ears. "Hey! _Shut up_. _Both_ of you. I'm going to talk, okay?" Glaring first at Santana, then at Rachel, Dani exhales loudly. "This is a long trip," she starts, allowing Santana the time to swallow and crack her neck, back and forth, shoulders shrugging, Rachel practically doing the same except frowning and bobbing her head instead of trying to crack it, "And it's obvious _none_ of us got enough sleep."

Unbidden, Santana smirks, and she chances a glance in the mirror to see a similar one grace Rachel's lips for half a second. When she turns her attention to Dani, the girl rolls her eyes but smirks back.

"So. This is what we're going to do. The next time possible, we'll stop. I wouldn't mind using the bathroom, if I have to, anyway, and it's not like these places don't _crowd _this stretch of the highway. _But_," Dani points, first at Rachel, then at Santana, "When we do, you two are going to kiss and make up."

There's silence, Santana unwilling to talk first, but, slowly, Rachel relents. Her voices lightens, "What about you?" and Santana nods along.

"Me?" Dani laughs. She settles back into her seat. "What, like seeing my two girls kiss and make up doesn't make me happy? No," she waves her hand in the air, cheeks dimpling, "I'm sure you'll both come up with something. Now. I'm going to change the subject. So. Music? IPods? Give me your iPods!"

Forty-five minutes later, having pulled into the first mall that was sure to have a CD store, Santana, leaning against the car and taking a drag from her cigarette, can't help but smile as she watches Rachel and Dani walk up to her, the darker haired of the two grinning widely as she clutches a bag to her chest. "Find it?" she teases, already knowing the answer. Dropping her cigarette to the asphalt and grinding it with her heel, she takes note of Dani's smile and 'go ahead' nod of her head before disappearing into the car.

Rachel's answering smile practically lights up the day, and Santana can't help but drink in the sight. Sure, she'd been upset like nobody's business earlier in the day, but that was behind them, like so many arguments that had come before - quick and fiery, and she'd had enough time to calm down and truly _think_ about everything. "Yes," the smaller girl bounces on her toes, pulling out Lady Gaga's new CD and presenting it to Santana with a dramatic flourish.

Accepting it, Santana studies the case, then pushes it back into Rachel's hands. "You happy now?" she raises her eyebrow. A smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

Rachel's eyelashes flutter as she nods. "Yes, thank you." Pulling her lower lip into her mouth, she drags her gaze up Santana's body, and steps forward. "We okay?" she murmurs.

But Santana's already pulling her into her arms, pressing a quick, strong kiss to her cheek, right at the crease of her lips. "Yeah," Santana grins, knowing Rachel won't want a proper kiss until she's rinses out her mouth, "Yeah. Always."

Rachel grins at her, relief plain on her face. "Good."

"Not like I've never dealt with your _crazy_, or anything, before," Santana laughs, letting Rachel disengage after a soft push and pout. Ducking towards the trunk of the car where her toiletries are kept. She smiles as she watches Rachel wrap herself around Dani. Well, she thinks, spraying her tongue with mouth-spray and popping a mint into her mouth for good measure, not like she'd thought this trip was going to be too _easy _or anything.

Nope, she thinks again, laughing as her two girlfriends tumble into the backseat, with them three? Not easy, no, but oh, she catches Dani's eyes through the glass, smiling at her before she's swallowed up with Rachel's attention again, _oh _so worth it to see how they'll make this trip - and _them, intact_ - work.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; "So... Who's better at what?" Dantanchel prompt, someone asking either Santana or Rachel who between the other two is better at doing certain stuff like cuddling, intimate/sensual/whatever kisses, oral or whatever stuff they do as couples. Well, hah hah, I tried. XD Thanks!

* * *

Kurt grimaced again. The alcohol obviously too fiery for his throat, Santana couldn't help but laugh. "You alright there, Porcelain?"

Gagging, shaking his head, Kurt glared at her. "No. _No_!" He straightened up, pointing at her even as his finger wavered in the air, "You're not... Not gonna get out of this question." He slammed the shot glass onto the floor. "Got it? _Spill_."

Laughing again, still smirking, Santana leaned back on her hands. "Hmm? What was the question again?" she egged the boy on, straightening only to take a deep sip of her whiskey and ice.

"You heard me." His finger, forgotten in the air, bobbed. "Who, out of Ra-Rachel or Daaaani..." He swayed. "Cuddling?"

Santana's teeth clacked together. An ice cube crunched between her teeth. A little surprised, as she hadn't thought she'd let one slip in her mouth, she sucked on it anyway. "Cuddling, huh?"

"Yesh!"

Taking in his earnest, if cross-eyed interest, Santana laughed again. "Like I can pick," she raised her glass, draining the last of it before slamming it onto the floor like Kurt had just done recently, "Could _you _pick?"

Kurt's head swung back and forth, his styled coif having fallen over his forehead earlier in the evening, creating messy bangs Santana couldn't help but find funny. "Tell me," he burbled, ignoring her, "Rachel or Dani? Who's _better_?"

Honestly, Santana was surprised he was able to keep his attention on that question. "For cuddling?" she lead, still, voice drawing out suggestively. For some reason, Kurt's eager bobbling made her laugh again, and she finally answered, pouring herself another glass of wonderful liquor, "Dani."

Kurt stared at her, his next shot of vodka frozen just before his lips. "Really?" he demanded.

"Really," Santana repeated. "She's... There's more of her." Her eyes unfocused. "Though Rachel's _wonderful_," she licks her lips, smirking, "Dani just... She's so warm and _there_. More. More so." She grinned. "But they're both good," she hastened to add.

Nodding, Kurt stared into space. "Maaaaybe I see that? Hmm." He shook his head again. "Kay. _That _out of the way, kissing?"

Waiting until he'd thrown back his shot, but before he'd swallowed, Santana poked his throat, guffawing loudly when he had to spit the liquid out. "_Damn_, Hummel. Warbler satisfied with you or what? Doubt it."

Glaring at her, his hand over his lips before gasping at the darkening on his designer shirt, Kurt's gaze darkened even more. "_You_," he gruffed out, dabbing at his shirt with his handkerchief before giving up and instead pouring himself another shot and quickly swallowing it, "You promised! Tell me!"

Knowing the boy was right that she _had _promised, _damn him_!, Santana busied herself with another swill of her whiskey. "Fuck you," she grumbled, raising her glass and clinking it against Kurt's empty shot glass because she _knew _he'd put up another hissy fit if she waited until he filled it again, "Fuck. _Fine_." Her lips pursed on the the rim of her glass. "Rachel."

Kurt's eyebrows raised.

Santana read his question even before he asked it. "No lie," she smirked, "You ever seen those lips? _Damn _are they _talented_.

"I mean," she continued, taking a sip of her new drink, still smirking and growing some of her ego back, "My girls have _mad _skills, and _fuck _can they both get me off, but... _Mmmm_..." She trailed off, closing her eyes, "I'd get my mack on with Rachel _any_ time."

Kurt sat up. "Hey! _Hey_!" He raised his hand again. Quickly throwing back his new shot, far _away _from Santana, his grey-blue eyes centered on her as well as he could even as drunk as he was becoming, a last crooked smirk crossed his face. "One _last_... I swear..." He wavered in his seat, "...Question?"

But Santana had been already nodding. "_Whatever_," she cut him off, taking a giant glug of her drink, "Spit it _out _already!"

Kurt's fogged eyes met hers. "_Oral_?" he whispered loudly, his hand behind his lips.

He looked like such the stereotypical gay in that second that Santana couldn't take him seriously. It was only after he repeated the word, straightening and leaning in towards her, breath almost playing along her lips, that she realized he _was_ serious. She laughed again, pushing him back with her fingers against his mouth. "_Both_," she husked, voice thick, continuing to push him back until he was pressed against the couch, "Both. _Totes_ both." And because Kurt stared at her, suspicious, she repeated it again.

It was, after all, the truth. So, so, she threw back her drink, smirking wildly and ignoring his scowl, _so_ the truth.


End file.
